


Best Friend

by sweetcherrylove



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Attraction, Best Friends, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I love Jeno, Jeno cute, Jeno is whipped for u, Love, NCT Dream - Freeform, True Love, its really cute, kiss, nct - Freeform, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcherrylove/pseuds/sweetcherrylove
Summary: Lee Jeno.Your best friend.But what if he was more than that?-A sweet and cute 2 chapters story about you and Jeno realizing that you are in love-





	Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Songs for this fanfic:  
\- Best Friends by Nct dream  
\- Love song by Lana Del Rey
> 
> \- Hope you enjoy my story! Comment anything :)
> 
> Have a good day and remember that you are a special and beautiful individual ♥️

The way the sunset looked that day really immersed you, filled you with pure joy. The orange was vivid, as if you could feel the heat of a hot summer day. The pink was so soft, like a pretty daydream. Or a cotton candy way too sweet that you ate the day you went to the carnival. Everything was beautiful, and worth living for.  
As you sighed at the trees and the voluptuous scene under your eyes, you didn’t notice the light clicks of a camera that someone was pointing at you. 

Your best friend, Jeno, loved photography and more importantly, you. 

You were glowing, so gorgeous under the warm sky. Your lips were always in a smile, always almost happy. 

Jeno loved the fact that you were so optimistic about everything, how you made his day better with just reassuring words and a warm smile. 

With the way his heart was swelling with love when he took pictures of you, he really believed you were the one.  
His chest was heavy with deep feelings about you. 

Your light friendly touches drove him insane. Really insane. Like if a bucket of rose water fell on him, sweet but very cold. 

You two would talk about deep topics for hours, but never about how you feel about each other. It was difficult for Jeno to understand his feelings, and to confess to you.  
He didn’t know if you felt this way about him. 

When he was working, dancing and singing, he always thought about you. The other boys always teased him about how much he daydreams during a dance practice.  
It really wasn’t his fault; he fell for you charms through your sweet friendship. You considered each other like best friends, and your bond was rare with people your age. 

“Jeno? Jeno!” you said, searching for a sign of life in the beautiful face of the boy beside you. He was holding his camera, but it looked like he was deep in his thoughts. You wondered what he was thinking about that made his smile so mesmerizing and pretty. His little mole was so cute, it made you melt. So, fucking cute. Such a beautiful soul with an endearing exterior. You understood how everyone liked him as an idol, and a person. He was humble, and very sweet. He tried to be funny, and that was indeed funny because he wasn’t. At all.  
But, you two could relate to each other because of your bad jokes and attention seeking problems. You met him in middle school and since then, he was a daily part of your life. 

Your best buddy, your best friend. Your…

“Yeah ?? Y/n?” Jeno suddenly said. 

You snapped out of your, indeed daydream, before looking into Jeno’s brown pupils. 

“Oh, sorry I talked to you, but you didn’t answer, and then I got lost in my own daydream, and…” You quickly answered, feeling funny. 

He laughed, his eyes disappearing for a quick second. Suddenly, his gaze was intense, more intense than usual. You felt a strange emotion, because of his cute cheeks wo were turning a light shade of red. You smiled, and he responded by the same. It felt so right, with him beside you. 

Suddenly, you became aware of the proximity of his strong body beside yours, the way your jeans wrapped thigh was pressed to his, your shoulders immerged into his. The way his tight white shirt hugged his torso made you feel dizzy. His hair was dark brown, his natural color, and it was just flowing in the wind, more beautiful than ever. 

You two always just looked at each other and didn’t even need to talk. You understood one another, and words were not always a necessity. 

But, right now, something strange was happening between you two. 

When Jeno scooped over to put his face right in front of yours, you could see his long lashes, and the few freckles that the sun left on his cheeks. He was so close, you could feel him breathing rapidly.  
“Y/N…”  
Jeno closed his eyes for a second, before looking straight into yours, focusing entirely on you. His body was facing yours, and his hand was very close to yours.

“I…”

“I think I love you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
